1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a beverage machine, such as a coffee machine, more particularly to a distribution system for a coffee machine with options for selected types and quantities of coffee to be served.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An automated coffee machine is understood to be a machine in which the steps of the preparation cycle occur automatically. In recent years automated coffee machines have become increasingly popular in restaurants, institutions and other commercial places. In an automated coffee machine with options for selected types and quantities a distribution system or a control system is used to provide the selections. As one example, Knepler et al describe, in their U.S. Pat. No. 5,186,399, issued on Feb. 16, 1993, a digital control system for a coffee grinder and associated coffee brewer. The coffee grinder has a dual hopper, and is conveniently programmable and automatically operable for selecting bean type and grinding with accuracy bean quantities ranging from a few ounces for brewing a few cups of coffee to larger quantities for brewing several gallons of coffee. The control system allows one or more coffee grinders either of the same type or different types for a brewer for making multi-cup quantities or urns for making gallon quantities.
Another example is U.S. Pat. No. 5,568,763 issued on Oct. 29, 1996, in which Kunzler describes controlling means for an automatic coffee machine which has a supply of coffee beans, a coffee bean grinding device, a water heating device, a brewing chamber, and a dispenser for brewed coffee. The coffee machine also includes at least one coffee selector switch in electronic communication with control processor for operating the coffee machine. The method of controlling a coffee machine includes the steps of actuating the selector switch for first time and starting the grinding of an amount of coffee beans for a coffee brewing cycle using a first set of brewing parameters in response thereto, monitoring the selector switch for a predetermined period of time the range of from 1 to 2 seconds, delaying the start of coffee brewing in response to the actuation of the selector switch for a second time within the predetermined time period, and then grinding an additional amount of coffee beans and resuming the coffee brewing cycle using the second set of brewing parameters in response to the second actuation of the selector switch. The first set of brewing parameters is used to brew a single size serving of coffee, and the second set of brewing parameters are used to brew a double size serving of coffee. The step of loading the first set of brewing parameters into the control processor of the coffee machine occurs in response to actuating the selector switch for the first time, and the step of replacing the first set of brewing parameters with the second set of brewing parameters in the control processor occurs in response to actuating the selector for a second time, whereupon the start of the coffee cycle is resumed using the second set of parameters to brew the coffee.
It is one object of the present invention to provide a beverage machine, such as a coffee machine having a simple distribution system for options for selected types and quantities of coffee to be brewed and served.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a distributor for a coffee machine with options for selected types of quantities of coffee which has two coffee mixing hoppers, each for one type of coffee, and two brewers, each having a predetermined capacity.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a method for making a quick serving of a beverage with options for selected types and quantities.
Generally, a beverage machine, in accordance with one aspect of the present invention, has first and second beverage hoppers, each for a selected type of beverage mixture, first and second brewers, each having a predetermined capacity, and a distributor having three fluid passages, operatively attached to the machine and moveable with respect to the machine between first and second positions. An actuator is supported to the machine and operatively connected to the distributor, adapted to move the distributor between the first and second positions. In the first position, a first passage of the distributor is adapted to receive a beverage mixture from the first hopper to be delivered to the first brewer or a second passage of the distributor is adapted to receive a beverage mixture from the second hopper to be delivered to the second brewer. In the second position, a third passage of the distributor is adapted to receive a beverage mixture from a selected one of the first and second hoppers to be distributed substantial-equally to the first and second brewers.
More especially according to the preferred embodiment of the present invention, a water and coffee distributor for a coffee machine is provided. The coffee machine has first and second coffee hoppers, each for one type of coffee, and first and second brewers, each having a predetermined capacity. The water and coffee distributor comprises a chute adapted to be placed below the hoppers and above the brewers. The chute includes first and second receiving chambers, each having an outlet at the bottom thereof, and a third receiving chamber in fluid communication with the first and second receiving chambers. Each of the three receiving chambers has a top opening. The chute is pivotable with respect to the machine between first and second positions. In the first position the top opening of the first receiving chamber aligns an outlet of the first hopper and the top opening of the second receiving chamber aligns an outlet of the second hopper. In the second position, the opening of the third receiving chamber aligns both outlets of the first and second hoppers. A pivoting actuator is mounted to the machine and is detachably connected to the chute to pivot the chute about a pivoting line which is close to the outlet of the first and second receiving chambers so that the outlet of the first receiving chamber and the outlet of the second receiving chamber are kept aligned individually with an entry of the first brewer and an entry of the second brewer when the chute is pivoted.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, there is a method provided for making coffee with options for selected types and quantities, using first and second hoppers, each for one type of coffee, and first and second brewers having an equal capacity. One step is to detect a selection of quantities of coffee to be served from options for a one-cup sized serving or a double-cup sized serving. A signal according to the selection of the quantity is sent to operate the distributor which is operable between a first position for the quantity of the one-cup sized serving and a second position for the quantity of the double-cup sized serving. In the first position the distributor is to receive a water and coffee mixture of a first type from the first hopper through a first passage thereof to be delivered to the first brewer, or to receive a water and coffee mixture of a second type from a second hopper through a second passage thereof to be delivered to the second brewer. In the second position the distributor is to receive a water and coffee mixture of either type to be selected from one of the first and second hoppers through a third passage thereof to be distributed substantial-equally to the first and second brewers. Another step is to detect a selection of types of coffee and a signal according to the selection of the types of coffee is sent for preparing in a corresponding one of the first and second hoppers the coffee and water mixture of a predetermined quantity for the one-cup sized serving or double-cup sized serving, depending on the selection of the quantities. A further step includes the delivery of the selected type of water and coffee mixture of the predetermined quantity through the distributor which is in the selected position into a corresponding one or both of the brewers. A first type of coffee is brewed in the first brewer or a second type of coffee is brewed in the second brewer depending on the selection of the types of coffee when the distributor is in the first operative position. Otherwise, the first type or the second type of coffee is brewed in both the first and second brewers, depending on the selection of the type of coffee, when the distributor is in the second operative position.
The coffee machine according to the present invention advantageously has a simple structure of a distribution system for making coffee with options for selected types and quantities. It is especially advantageous to brew a double-cup sized serving of coffee of a selected type simultaneously in two identical brewers, each taking a half of the quantity for the serving, which makes a quick serving possible.